How The Years Fly By
by 627-OrganizedChaos
Summary: A series of one shots about Will's life in the ward.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo!**

**So… this is my first fan-fiction, all reviews are welcome. I would love some feedback on my writing. (Things I need to work on, ideas, all that jazz.) If I don't post soon enough to satisfy you, I'm sorry, I am sharing this computer with my whole family. I will try to post weekly.(no promises) Anyways… I'll shut up now. **

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT a guy, I don't live in Australia and my name is **_**definitely **_**not John Flanagan so no, I don't own "Ranger's Apprentice".**

***sigh* a girl can dream...**

**Alright, so this is a bunch of one-shots about Will's life in the ward. I might put the focus on the others later on but.. If you have any ideas please tell me. I NEED IDEAS!**

Chapter 1 _Little Warriors_

It was a hot summer day, the kind that made you want to dive into the nearest river or stream in sight. The Redmont wards were enjoying their mid-morning break outside in the dry weather.

Jenny and Alyss sat nearest to the door, braiding bracelets out of the tall, thick grass and talking, their merry laughter occasionally piercing the thick silence.

Horace was lying on his back chewing on a stalk of grass as he watched the wispy clouds drifting lazily across the cornflower- blue sky.

George sat under the knobbly fig tree, engrossed in a dusty old volume he had found in the castle library.

Will sat above, munching on a pear from the kitchens. He had risked a lot for that pear, and he intended to savor it as much as -one wanted to cross Master Chubb twice. Heck, even Baron Arald was afraid of the pudgy chef. Will watched, fascinated, as a colony of ants marched down the old fig tree carrying an almost-ripe fig down in little bits and pieces. Will was amazed at the strength of the little creatures. Lost in his own world, Will wondered aloud,

"You're almost like miniature knights, you have armor and weapons." He chuckled, "All you need is teeny little horses!" Will, unaware of his surroundings didn't notice that Horace had been listening to his one-sided conversation with the little warriors. He decided that now was the right time to strike.

"And they're more knights than you will ever be, Will No-Name!" Will sighed and inwardly winced. As soon as The large, brawny boy had found out that Will had no second name, he had used that to his advantage when picking on Will. Taking it further, Horace smirked,

"I'm hungry!" Not in the mood today, Will jumped down from his roost in the tree and landed next to George who yelped and glared with all the power he could muster, which sadly wasn't much.

"Will, I told you not to scare me like that..." looking quickly between wiry, scrawny Will and the leering Horace, he hastily pretended to read again, dropping his book in the process. Will turned back to his tormentor.

"That's great Horace, go get something from the kitchens." Will huffed, "Maybe when Chubb smacks his ladle on your stupid fat head he'll knock some brains into it too!" This got the girl's attention. Turning around, they saw the boys scowling at each other and started to get up. Jenny was whispering to Alyss, who had a worried look on her face.

Will, caught up in the moment scowled. _She's probably worried that I'll get pounded again_, he thought. _Doesn't that happen to me every time?_ _I hate being the weak one who needs a girl to protect him._ Horace smirked trying to hide the raw anger and hurt he felt. He looked like a bloodthirsty wolf, ready to strike. The large boy smacked the forgotten pear out of Will's hand. It landed with a dull thump on the dusty ground and rolled a few feet, stirring up a small cloud of dust and interrupting the ant's quick, neat line.

"I think you misunderstood me." Horace sneered, "go get me something from the kitchens!" Will started towards the tall arches of the oaken door then stopped. This was the last straw. Will thought about it for a second, _Horace isn't my dad, why should I do what he says? _He came to a decision.

"No" Horace laughed, an evil, mocking grin that never reached his eyes.

"No? What do you mean 'No'?" Will stared back, icy as ever. Horace's forced guffaws died down. Once again, Will drove in his point,

"No." Horace's face started to flush, soon his face was a bright, crimson red. He stepped forwards, growing more furious by the second. Will knew what would happen next. Both boys would fight, Horace winning and Will with a split lip and a black eye. Then Horace would get off with _another _warning and Will would get dish duty for the rest of the week. Will shuddered, he _hated _dish duty. Scrubbing the silverware and plates was fine, drying was even better. But the water? Yes he hated the water. Every time he put his hands in the basin, he felt some new slimy piece of food floating around. No Will wasn't planning on getting dish duty again this month. No chance at all. So Will did the only logical thing anyone who didn't want to get beaten up would do - he ran.

Will ducked around Horace and took a beeline for the exit. He threw open the heavy door and sprinted down the cool stone hallways. Will heard a furious roar echo through the hall and knew the large boy was hot on his trail. He turned a blind corner and ran smack into a young maid holding a teetering basket of laundry. The flawlessly folded laundry seemed to grow wings and fly as it was launched into the air. Will muttered an apology to the flustered young woman and continued running for his life.

Will panted as he turned another bend of the castle. Horace was fast, but Will was lighter and faster. He slowly gained ground and soon, Horace was out of sight. Gasping, Will folded himself into an alcove and sighed. Horace would definitely call him a coward now. Taking a look around the dimly lighted hallway, Will realized where he was. Down the hallway, through large oaken doors was the Redmont kitchens!

Will grinned. Who said this this escapade was fruitless after all? Will's smile evaporated as he took a better look at his surroundings. The kitchen was busy preparing the evening meal, and hoards of cooks and apprentices were bustling around. Will shrugged, he could get around that. Sneaking up to the door he looked around everyone was intent on their work. Slipping into the kitchen, he dove under a cart as a maid hurried by with a silver tray of soup. The large tureen slipped to the side, spilling a few drops onto Will's leg. He tried not to hiss in pain, that soup was hot! Poking his head out again, he spied a large wooden bowl of fruit. Looking around, Will crept up to the counter and reached for another pear. Confident he would get out unscathed and prize in hand. that would show Horace! Will grimaced._ Everyone probably thinks I'm a coward now,_ he thought. _Horace won't let me forget this for a long, long time. I should've fought, like my dad. even if I got in trouble, I'd be a hero. _Will grinned wryly. Maybe even Alyss would be impressed, who knows? Lost in his sweet fantasy, he completely missed the large, wooden projectile headed straight towards the top of his head.

CRACK!

Head throbbing, Will yelped and whirled around. Sure enough, Master Chubb towered over him, polished ladle in hand and a scowl on his flushed face. Scared to death Will choked out a hurried reply,

"Master Chubb! Uh, I was hungry and thought a little pear wouldn't go missing..." He trailed off as the portly cook pointed to the large, dented metal basins in the corner of the room, where several apprentices were glumly taking up rags for their foolish behavior or failed tasks. They were filled to the brim with dirty dishes from this morning's breakfast. Oatmeal clung to the sides of bowls and soggy chunks of bread floated around in the water like little boats.

Will sighed and rubbed his aching scalp. So much for escaping dish duty…


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Hullo people! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I'm not loving this one. I had HUGE writers block and some parts are choppy. Eh, I got it done.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own **_**Ranger's Apprentice**_**!**

Chapter 2

Four-year-old Will shrieked with laughter as he chased his playmate George around the Ward's "playroom". A small room across from the main dining room, it was filled with battered old toys for the young wards. Many were old, practically falling apart, being donated by sympathetic nobles. Jenny and Alyss's raggedy dolls lay haphazardly around the floor, a wooden rocking horse lay forgotten, gathering dust in the corner of the room. A roughly sewn leather ball rolled across the faded red rug where Horace had thrown it.

Will tripped over the tassels of the rug and fell flat on his face. Jenny gasped and Horace started to giggle. Will jumped up, a huge smile on his grubby face and proclaimed to the world,

"I'm okay!" laughing he started to chase after George again. Bored of kicking his ball, Horace jumped in.

"Watch out!" He roared, "Imma big bad Wargle and I'm coming to _eat _you!" Jenny screamed and ran from the room. All was silent as the rest of the wards glared at Horace. Will broke the silence.

"Look what you did!" He scolded Horace, "Now we gonna get in trouble!" He lowered his voice, "We gonna half'ta get a bath!" Horace stomped his foot sending a cloud of dust swirling into the air.

"I don't wanna bath!" Suddenly, Matron Constance walked in with a disappointed look on her face. The matron was a short, plump woman of forty. Her hair was mousey brown with ever growing streaks of silver. Jenny clung to her arm, eyes red and puffy and tear stains in the corners of her eyes. With great effort, The Matron untangled Jenny from her dress and gave her a nudge towards Alyss, who hugged her and glared at Horace. The Matron turned to the bashful toddler.

"Horace, that was a very scary thing you did there, and Jenny was frightened. Please promise me you won't do it again." Horace lowered his head in shame.

"I promise." he turned to Jenny, "I'm sorry Jenny." Matron Constance smiled, brightening the room a little. She turned to the rest of the wards,

"Now, who's ready for a bath!" the children groaned and Will shouted,

"No!" Their caretaker crossed her arms and Will gulped.

"Baths, end of discussion."

LINE BREAK!

Matron Constance herded her wards out of the washroom and down the dimly lit hallway. Sighing, she looked at the children fondly They were all growing up so fast and she was so proud of them all. Raising her voice above the chattering, she clapped her hands together. All five pairs of startled eyes swept upwards.

"Who's ready for bed?" the rag tag group groaned in sync. Will gave his best puppy dog eyes and George shouted,

"No!" He gulped and quickly apologized as Matron turned her head towards him. Suddenly Horace blurted out,

"Race you to the bedroom!" Will (who could never pass a challenge) rushed towards the age blackened door at the end of the hallway. George followed soon after. The girls walked into the room to find The three troublemakers jumping on a sagging bunk. After a quick scolding, Constance finally managed to get the wards under the covers. Tiptoeing as to not wake the peaceful slumbering of children she reached for the lamp. To the soft, steady breathing she quietly called out,

"Good night children." a soft voice from inky blackness startled her.

"Good night momma." Constance's heart melted. It had been a long time since those simple words were directed at her. Rummaging in her apron she found a match and lighted the oil lamp hanging by the door. Making her way around clothes, and shoes, and toys and sat down on the young boy's bed.

"Will, I'm not your momma sweetheart." He blinked a couple times, trying to process the information.

"But, Horace and Jenny always talked about their mommas. I thought you were my momma" Will's lower lip started to tremble "Where's my momma?" The Matron sighed, this was always the hardest part.

"Honey, your mother died." Those big brown eyes filled with tears. Death was a little bird struck down by a cat. A fly, unmoving on the windowsill. He clutched his blanket, hot tears dripping down his face. She sighed again, "Everybody here doesn't have parents Horace, George, Jenny, Alyss..." Will blinked,

"Are you a momma?" For the second time that night her heart broke. Slowly she wiped a single tear that trickled down her weathered cheek.

"I used to be." He cocked his head, studying her.

"What happened?" Her throat tight, Constance whispered,

"I had a beautiful girl named Elizabeth. She was your age when she got sick. She passed away two weeks later" Will patted her hand. Suddenly he let out a big yawn. She got to her feet. Smiling, she looked down at the young boy, eyes red and swollen and a frown on his face. Too young, for what had happened to him. "Good night Will. Sweet dreams" Will looked up at her and grinned

"Sweet dreams."

**OH YEAH! **

**I'm changing my name to_ Oriande Moonshadow._ Don't ask. Don't be alarmed. I'ts still me. Just with a weird name.**

**Cheers!**


	3. It's The Thought That Counts

_Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry! I went on a kind of hiatus for reasons, and I forgot to tell my readers in the Ranger's Apprentice fandom! Anyways, I guess this is my "waking up from hibernation" piece. It's a bit short but… Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3 It's The Thought That Counts**

As Jenny carried a cake out of the small kitchen the wards shared, Will gasped. Jenny had really out-done herself this time. A simple vanilla cake, it had white icing and a ring of crystallised fruits on top. Apples, fig, pear and ginger slices sparkled with sugar in the sunlight. Thirteen cream-colored beeswax candles flickered with soft yellow flames.

Speechless, will could only blink. As soon as she set it on the scarred oak table he jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you Jenny, It's perfect." As Jenny blushed, no one at the little table heard a little _huff_ from Alyss. She regretted it after she saw her friend beam with pride. One of Jenny's smiles could light up a whole room.

As George blew out the lights and shut the blinds, he started to talk."You know, many cultures consider the age fifteen as a coming of age, the beginning of being a man. I however, consider the age _thirteen_ as-"

Horace rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up George." Will shot him a look, no-one would be insulting _his_ friend on _his_ birthday. He pushed back in his chair and got up on his tiptoes. Facing the bigger boy, he poked Horace's chest.

"Don't talk to George that way, he's just being smart. Smarter than you'll ever be." Jenny jumped up and pushed the two boys apart. She wiped her hands on her apron, a worried look on her face.

"Guys, come on, be nice!" Realizing where he was and what he was doing he nervously apologized and stole a look at Alyss. Just like always, her face was a stone mask, a diplomatic look of utter disregard. Will's heart shrunk as he noticed a flicker of disappointment in her cool grey eyes. Sitting down, he flashed an awkward smile to Jenny who looked quite flustered at the boy's outburst. Cutting through the heavy silence like a honed knife, Alyss turned to George.

"What were you saying again George? I must have missed it." Blushing, he polished his glasses on his tunic.

"Well, I was saying that now Will's thirteen, he's officially a man!" Grinning, the skinny bespectacled boy started to belt "Happy Birthday" as screechy as possible. Will winced, George was _definitely_ tone-deaf. Joining in, Jenny and Alyss's sweeter voices balanced out the warbling goat sounds coming from the other end of the table.

It's the thought that counts.

Unsurprisingly, Horace didn't sing. Crossing his arms, the brawny boy ripped a bite out of his roll. The other kids didn't sing so, _exuberantly_ on _his_ birthday. As the song ended he thanked the stars that his ears were not bleeding. George sounded like a little nanny goat in his opinion. Jealous, Horace huffed. It's not like his opinion even mattered to the rest of the wards. That didn' t matter though. Once he was a famous knight and a hero to Araluen _everybody_ would care about him and his thoughts. They would _beg_ for his wise and thoughtful advice. Perhaps the king himself would seek his knowledge in battle tactics and war!

He would do anything to get there.

Will blew out the creamy candles and grinned. Alyss smiled,

"What did you wish for Will?"

Will grinned and blushed (only slightly) and answered with a grin, "Well, I wanted to- wait. You know I'm not supposed to tell you. Then it won't happen!" George sighed.

"Will, you're thirteen. Surely you don't believe that anymore! Magic is just science we haven't solved yet."

"I know, but it's kinda fun, don't you think?"

Alyss cut in. "And you know what would be more fun? Eating Jenny's delicious cake."

Jenny nodded and cut the small cake into four large pieces. Alyss frowned. "Jenny, what about you?"

"Oh, I had the cake scraps, and I'm not very hungry." Will started to split his quarter in half, but Horace beat him to it.

"Here Jenny, have some of mine."

"No, that's really okay, I just-"

Alyss laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Jenny. This is a circular, one layer cake. There are no cake scraps. We'll all cut a fourth off ours, and you can have some." The girls looked at each other for a moment and seemed to communicate something in their eyes.

The boys had no idea what was happening.

Jenny laughed, "Fine, I'll eat it. The frosting was a new recipe and I want to know how it goes with the crystallized fruit. It's lemon flavoured you know. "

A little while later, when most were done eating and the general merrimaking was going on, Alyss grabbed Will's wrist and dragged him outside. They sat on the wood porch and listened to the cicadas in silence.

"So what was your wish?"

Will sighed. "I wished to make it into battleschool, and become a great knight like my father. I want to make him proud."

Alyss, in a confident, and quite unexpected move, held Will's hand. "You know he would be proud whatever you may be. You're kind, sensitive, and funny. What else do you need to be?"

Will looked up into the night sky. "I don't know. Let's just cross our fingers and hope George is right. That telling you the wish doesn't stop it from coming true."


End file.
